Hetalia! A New Girl!
by Kangarooblu
Summary: I get lost and fall down a well. I somehow go into the world of Hetalia! I get to meet everybody and get a new Bestie, Hungary! I help her with her love life, and deal with my own problems! T for launguage.
1. Chapter 1

"UGH! Another boring day of school!" I said.

"Well, at least I can go home and watch anime!"

My name is Kate. I am a Middle School student, a 'new girl' who just moved to a new state. I love anime, but I live in a town that has never even heard of it. All I want, like so many others, is to have an adventure. And I don't know if its good or bad but I got one.

I had no homework, so I took a manga, and went down town to read by the river. When I went, I got lost. And somehow got lost in a forest.

"Since when is there a forest here?" Soon I found some old well.

"Cool, I wonder how deep it goes" so I spit in it. But I never heard it hit the bottom.

"That's weird, Why is there no bottom?" Suddenly I heard a growling noise, and immediately turned around.

"Okay, stay calm, just a wild animal…maybe its friendly, or just a bunny, but bunnies don't growl…" when I realized this I just slowly backed up…and fell in the well. Of all the times to be a clutz why now!

"Hey dudes, is she dead yo?" I heard an obnoxious voice say.

"Don't vask me, I am not a doctor" a German said.

A French voice started "Such a shame, a beautiful girl like her, gone before I even had a chance to hold her in my arms"

"Shut, the bloody hell up you frog! Could you be more perverted!" yelled a Brit.

A calm Japanese voice spoke "Prease, no need for confrontation"

"Alright, but clearly she's breathing" The Brit said again.

"Hello! Wakey wakey!" A very annoying Italian said, while poking me.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

"W-what happened?"

"We could ask the same" I opened my eyes and a girl stood in front of me. But not just any girl, Hungary, the girl from Hetalia. My favorite character. In front of me.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP!" I screamed and fell flat on my butt

"Vhat, did Italy do" Germany said. GERMANY!

I started to curl into a ball and breathe in and out heavily.

"Hey guys, she's like totally hyperventilating dudes" America said.

France started to come close to me and said "My little flower, don't be afraid, I am here for you-" he would have finished but I punched him. And the yelled

"Shut it you stupid cheese eating surrender monkey!" Everyone stared, except Britain, who started laughing. Hard.

"S-she, hit France! Haaahahahahahahahha!" When he finally stopped, he said

"I like this girl"

"Everyone just shut up! Cant you see she's nervous!" Hungary yelled at everyone.

"Don't baby her Hungary, she's weird, and she will never be as awesome as me Prussia is!"

She turned to him "Oh be quiet, Prussia! No one ever asked you!" she turned back at me.

"Are you ok? Where did you come from, we saw you just were flung up the well and landed on the ground."

"It's a long story" I finally said.

"Well, we are going to have a World Affairs Meeting, we'll talk then. Now can you stand." Hungary said to me. I nodded and got up. Everyone started to get up and walked on. I stayed close to Hungary. That is until Sealand came up to me.

"Hello! I'm Sealand! I'm new too, so we can be friends!" he then grabbed my hand and started blabbing on about something. I smiled. He was so inoccent, how could Britain hate him?

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Britain asked me.

"Yes"

"What do you take?"

"A spoon and a half of honey, and a splash of milk" I'm a regular tea drinker.

"Good choice" he handed me my tea and I gulped it down.

"So now that you've calmed down mind telling us where your from?" Hugary asked.

"Well, I am from I think it would be another world I guess. I live on earth, America to be exact, but where I'm from you're an anime,"

"JAPAN!" everyone yelled.

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

"No it wasn't him, but it I guess was the Japanese. But not Japan personally, like I said your all an anime." Then it hit me, if there all anime then am I…

"Can I have a mirror!"

"Sure, a face as lovely face such as yours should seen by yourself." France said and handed me a mirror, and then blew me a kiss.

"AHHH!" I yelped. I was an anime girl. But I didn't look like me, I looked like how I always thought I would look if I was an anime character. I had light brown hair that went to my middle back, with bangs that where cut in the middle of my forehead. My skin was slightly tan but not much, and green eyes. And I was wearing my old Cardinals T-shirt and jeans.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being, animated"

"That's okay! Your still a pretty!" Italy cheered. I explained some more about my self, and home when a question was asked. By China.

"So, who you going to stay with, since I think you'll be here a while?"

"You can stay with me and Austria! You shouldn't be around with all these boys." Hungary said.

"That's great!" I replied.

"Right Austria, she can stay with us right?" she asked with that face that made him wear cat ears.

"Eh, er, um, I, no-, Ja, vine" He stammered out.

"Lets get going Kate! I'll show you all around, we'll do all sorts of things! I've never really had a girl friend before!"

"Neither have I!"

"This is great, we'll be besties!"

Right now I was really happy, but I think I was the only one who noticed Prussia huff and walk out. Jealous of me being with Hungary, nah, well maybe…

Its now night, and I'm in my room at Austria's. Right now I'm just happy. They seem to like me and I really like them. I cant believe I met Hungary my favorite character. And Britain's a lot nicer than I thought. And its obvious that Prussia likes Hungary. I wonder how things will turn out.

**My first Hetalia FanFic! I love Hetalia, and I have had this idea for a while and now I put it up. And yes I put it under Prussia and Hungary cuz I ship them, they will have their moments in this fic. Also there will be Hungary Austria fluff. Oh and no yaoi. Anyway tell me what you think. I likes me reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! So no reviews yet but that's okay! Any way here is my new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Ciao! **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I woke up to my room early in the morning. I stretched as I got up. I decided to wonder around and see the mansion. But to my surprise no one was there.

"Huh, where is everyone….they were abducted by aliens! I know it! I'll go hide before they get me!" So I ran back to my room, I was going to hide in the closet, but I saw a note laying in the floor.

"Oh, its from Hungary "

_Dear Kate, _

_ Me and Austria went out to get some things. We needed food, but someone cut a string in Austria's piano! He threw such a fit! Also a stuffed bunny I have had for years has been stolen! I think Prussia has done this, if I find out he has I'll slaughter him! Anyway, I left you some clothes on your bed. You are free to explore the mansion, and even go out if you like._

_Your Friend,_

_ Hungary_

"Oh so no aliens….I was way off" I looked down at my clothes.

"Guess they are dirty" so I changed into what she left me. I changed into a long green tunic, with thin black stripes running up it, and black pants.

I found the library and was about to read when I heard a knock on the door. Which is weird because the library was on the other side of the house. I opened the door to find Britain.

"Oh, Hello Britain"

"Good Morning" he said back. Just then France popped out.

"Hello, my beautiful angel I hope you and I ca-" But I slammed the door on him and invited Britain in.

"So what can I do for you Brit?"

"Oh I just wanted to see how you were doing, and I brought you some scones"

"Yay Food!" I grabbed a scone and bit into it. But it was hard as stone.

"So how do you like it?" I wanted to say

"Its rock hard! Is it supposed be this bad!" but instead I said

"Oh its great! Hey I think, is that a flying hippo?!" I yelled and pointed over to the window.

"What?! Really?!" he then turned and started looking out for the hippo. I spit out the scone and threw the rest of it into a potted plant. Then I realized he was actually looking for the 'flying hippo'. _Cant believe that worked!_

"So cliché" I said and shook my head,

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

"Okay" he then went to the kitchen and later brought back tea.

"Wow, thanks!" I instantly started drinking it. I haven't had breakfast, I need to eat something! But it was really good.

"How do you make it taste so good?"

"I'm Britain, morning tea is my thing"

"Oh yeah, so do you travel to England often?"

"Sometimes, but work and these wankers keep me busy. Hardly find time to enjoy the place."

"Yeah, I can understand that. But I would still love to back to London."

"You've been there?"

"Yes, I went there a couple of year ago. I loved it! Everyone was so nice, and it was lovely! I also went to Pairs"

"What was _it_ like" he said with a irritated look.

"Hated it. I ate some bad food, and threw up on the Eiffel Tower." He laughed, a lot.

"I knew I loved something about you!" he said and cracked up again. I got mad at his laughing so much.

"Don't you have a World meeting or something?"

"Oh I suppose so, but it is truly horrid. Everyone's a bloody idiot! We need someone like an impartial decider…" Now he's looking at me.

"What…"

"Your coming with me!" then he grabbed my hand and we were out the door. I pulled my hand away and demanded to know where we were going.

"Seriously! Where are you taking me!"

"To the World Meeting"

"Huh"

"Your going to help"

"With what?"

"Deciding"

"Deciding what you stupid Brit!"

"Whose ideas are good and bad. Your going to help sort through all the idiots"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Yay! Done! Tell me what you think! I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

So I was dragged to a meeting. Literally dragged. I tried to slow Britain down by not walking, stopping at everyone to ask them random questions, window shopped, and even kicked him. But he kept telling me

"Sorry love, but you might be the only one who can stop these bastards from fighting and help the world…yep you're my ticket to having peace and quiet."

I thought about it and I don't mind actually 'helping' the world. But then I remembered that he said I was 'his ticket out' and thought _Huh that's all I am to him, and I thought he was a nice guy! _ So that pissed me off even more and I decided to ignore him all together, and go to the meeting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At first I had told my ideas, and set America straight on his whole 'hero' thing, and tried to help, but I couldn't control these animals. Things at the meeting became exactly how I thought it would turn out. Chaos. Utter chaos. And it was fun to watch. Japan was trying to get France, Britain, and America to stop fighting, didn't work. Switzerland was blabbing to Finland about his peace prize, while Finland was being scared by Sweden staring creepily at him. France came over too me and started to flirt, so I punch him in the face, Russia was trying to scare all of the Baltic's to come back to him, with Poland defending them all…..while wearing a dress. Canada was just sitting there quietly like a ghost. Poor Canada. Greece was sleeping, surprise, surprise. Sealand and Lichtenstein were talking and were having a great time together. Except Switzerland kept an eye on her from a distance. I saw a fight between Prussia, Hungary and Austria, so I decided, with popcorn, to watch them and see what will happen. So here's how it started, Prussia was making fun of Austria, and when Hungary stepped in to stop him.

"Stop it Prussia! Your just a big bully!"

"Veh" he shrugged.

"I don't care what you call me, your just a stupid, sweet, innocent, little girl! You cant do anything right! You got your whole country pillaged, and taken over, and your attempts at stopping it were pathetic! A sniveling little girl like you, who couldn't even protect her own country could never hope to defeating me, the AWESOMW PR-" he would have finished but she hit him. _Hard. _Prussia's entire face was red from the hit of the frying pan.

"You know what Prussia…" Hungary started with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I hate you! All you ever do is yell at others and say you awesome! But your far from it! No one even likes you, or even cares! I put up with you because you're a childhood friend but I'm through with it! Go to hell you fucking bastard! You just lost the one person who considered you a friend!"

Everything was quiet. Dead quiet. Prussia just had a broken look on his face. Finally Hungary wiped away her tears and sat down with a pout.

"Well are we going to continue the meeting or not?" she asked. I just smiled, I admired Hungary for being so strong, but seeing her tears made me think. She keeps some of her emotions bottled up so what Prussia said must've really stung. But we continued on with the meeting.

Austria sat right next to Hungary and held her hand. He knows her better than I do so he must want to help her. She smiled in response, and again I saw Prussia slink into the back of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once the meeting was over Hungary was her cheery old self.

"Kate! Would you like to come shopping with me? She asked.

"Yeah, but didn't you just get somethings?"

"Yes, but all the food just disappeared, its like someone or something just ate it all."

"Weird, but lets go!"

"Wait" someone said and it was that _wanker _Britain.

"if your going out do you mind getting some things for me?" he asked. _Putting on the nice guy routine, well it wont work! _I just turned and started to walk away.

"Is something wrong?" he asked again but I just went on.

"We'll get what you need for you" Hungary said, taking his shopping list. She then caught up with me and we started to chat, leaving a confused Brit behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh, look! This is my favorite restaurant! Come!" so we both got milkshakes.

"So uh Kate, want happened between you and Britain?"

"Nothing! But that idiot is just a self centered jerk!"

"All men are like that sweetie, well except maybe Austria"

"So whats up with you and Austria?"

"Nothing! Abosolutly Nothing!" She then turned bright red. I love teasing her.

"Well what about you and Prussia?"

"He's a stupid bird loving bastard!"

Awww she likes him.

"Hey, how did he even get that bird anyway?"

"Oh long story, but anyway lets go shopping!" So we did. She took me to a antique shop that had so many things. Dresses, shoes, dishes, records, guns, and books. Hungary looked over every gun and could name it, was its used for, and how to kill with it, with looking at it for only a second.

While she looked at guns I went over to the books. The glorious book section. I wanted to cry out of how beautiful it was. I immediately spotted an old copy of a play by Shakespeare, my favorite Macbeth. I went over to get it but someone else got it at the same time. I looked over and saw England. I turned and started walking but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"If you must know, you said all I was, was you 'ticket to getting rid of the idiots' that's all you think of me?! And I thought you were nice! Hmph!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean like that, you and I are just the only sane people here and I thought you could calm them down"

"Says the guy who has _imaginary _friends!"

"There not imaginary! And I'm sorry, I really am" everything was quiet and still. Until he spoke.

"So are we friends?"

"Yeah we are"

"Great, oh and also thanks for punching France" I shrugged.

"Hey what can I say, its fun" and so we talked more about British things that we liked, like Shakespeare, Monty Python, The Beatles, telephone booths , and fish and chips.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**So, that's it! Hope you like it and don't forget to review! And yes I know I said it would be a PruHun and it shall be!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Hungary I'm going on a walk!" I yelled to my female friend.

"Alright, have fun!" she yelled back from the kitchen. I decided to take a walk and bring a picnic with me. I needed to get away from all these countries. Japan wanted to test read some manga, America wanted to have a hamburger eating contest, Russia kept telling me old creepy Russian stories, France keeps being a pervert, Finland wanted me to make Christmas cookies with him, (Along with Sweden) Denmark got me to pay for he's drinks for a month, Iceland kept pestering me for tourist advice, Norway tried to convince me magical creature exist (Which he did), and I had to stop England from being me to Sealand. These countries are so annoying!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I finally found a spot to rest in the forest I went to, but as I was about to eat lunch I heard someone on the other side of the bushes.

"Oh no!" he yelled in a German accent. I saw Prussia, with a panicked look on his face, staring down at a fallen Gilbird.

"Prussia, what happened?!" as soon as he saw me he coughed and put on his signature smirk.

"Oh, noting, its just my awesome little pal fell over and isn't waking up. No biggie"

Oh God, is Gilbird dead!

"You know, I don't know much about animals, and it would be an honor for you no take a look at him, The Awesome Prussia's pet!" I knew that was his way for asking for help. I sighed and took a look at him.

"Huh"

"Vhat?"

I went over to Prussia and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid Gilbirds-

"Vhat?!"

"He's asleep you baka" He took a closer look at him and you could see the snot bubble coming out of his beak.

"Oh well then, Gilbird can still be my awesome pet! Only I, Awesome Prussia, deserves a pet as awesome as him!"

"You really care about Gilbird don't you"

"Yep!"

"As well as Hungary?"

"Of course!" HA! I got him to admit it. But him being so slow he didn't notice what he had just said.

"So why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"Nah! She's always around that douche Austria, even though they had a divorce!"

"Trust me, just tell her" And with that I left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII Le Time Skip-Wait, Hoe did France get here! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII

I went back to the spot on the forest I had found and saw England.

"Hey Britain! Wanna have lunch!" I asked.

"Alright" he said as we chowed down and had a very sopistacated talk about The Beatles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey a-lady!" I heard one of my favorite Italians yell.

"We found a way for you to get home!" He said as he pulled me along.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone was at the well I fell through.

"So I just have to jump through right?"

"Ves" Germany said.

"This is Kate" England said.

"Yeah, I guess it is"

"Well, then I guess" he stopped talking and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He turned away to blush a deep red.

"Ohohoho Looks like little England has a wee crush" France taunted.

"Shut up frog"

I just gave a quick smile and was about to jump.

Just then I saw Prussia grab Hungary and pull her into a kiss. When they broke apart everyone was starring at them.

"Ich liebe dich Hungary" then he looked at me.

"There I took your advice" he said.

I said "Well now that everything's said and done I leave"

"Don't forget to come back!" I heard Sealand yell and I jumped.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I woke up in the forest of my town. Now to go home, and explain why I have been gone for a whole month. I hope my parents will understand when I say I go into the world of Hetalia. If they don't I can always come back.

Finland

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**DDDDOOOOONNNNEEEEE! I would have made it longer but I have a obsession with the Nordics (especially Norway) so I am going to write fanfiction for them! Yay! Anyway hope you like it!**


End file.
